Mortal Kombat: Time Lines
by Jason Pandora
Summary: Alex Marshall was a normal kid with normal problems. A normal nightmare changed his life forever, when this nightmare turned out not to be a nightmare.


1 Eskasoni, First Nations Reservation, Nova Scotia...

A cold breeze is felt through your window and a shiver goes up your spine. Even when you are sleeping you can feel the chills. You know you are being watched, but you can not wake up. A strange sound finally wakes you up. There is nothing there, and you were just paranoid.

He gets up from his bed and goes to the window, to shut it. It really is cold outside, and it is becoming quite chilly on the inside. He was just feeling thing before, but now he is really seeing things. Something is happening.

This reservation has been watched over by a murderer as of late. He already killed five people and he knew for a fact that he was next. He knew this because the other five were of his family, and he was the only one left. Ever since the first three were killed a wave of terror swept over him like a cold wind.

What he seen when he looked out the window, was the shape of a man carrying a knife. He was walking down the middle of the street. He turned suddenly to the window an seen the man he was hunting. He seen Alex Marshall, and he was scared as he ever was.

The man, the hunter, the murderer with the machete could be seen out of any window on the block, and he was moving towards the Marshall house. The door opened and the hunter stepped in. With every step Alex' heartbeat jumped until suddenly, Alex Marshall knew that the hunter was at his bedroom door.

Than there was a knocking at the door. "Alex get up, It's time for school!" his mother yelled. You see it was only a dream. Alex Marshall was just a ten year old boy, and there really was no murders.

For nine more years, Alex Marshall lived a peaceful life and he had no cares in the world. Than he graduated from highschool and it was time to decide what he wanted to do with his life. For Alex, it was no contest what he wanted to do with his life. He wanted to be a police officer, and he had law already in his blood. His father was a lawyer, and his grandfather was an officer of the law himself.

He was enlisted in the police academy and was doing good. He had gone a long way from when he was just a little boy of ten. Finally, his dream came true and he was a real police officer. He moved back home, and now Alex Marshall was twenty-one years old.

Little did Alex know but something was about to happen to him that will change his life as he knew it. His past was about to catch up to him. The first month he got back from his schooling was fine, but than his uncle Don came to visit one evening, and he asked Alex for some help. Don was in trouble with some local dealers. He himself was not a drug dealer or a user. He just knew how to piss off the wrong people. These people that he pissed off this time definitely were the wrong people.

A couple days later he picked up the newspaper and found that his uncle Don had been murdered. That very same day a group of people in street clothes came to the police station looking for Alex.

A man entered Alex' office, "Yes Briggs, what is it? I am very busy." Alex looked up at the large black man. "There are a few men looking for you Alex. What should I do?" he asked Alex, "Tell them to come in." Alex told the man, "Will do." than the black man exited the office. A few moments later, the man returned with four men. "Here they are Alex." he told him, "Thank you Jackson." and than a woman came into the office. "Briggs, we got him. We traced him down to a club. We have the warrant, and we have to get going." and the man we now know as Jackson and the woman ran out the door.

"Alright gentleman what is this about?" Alex asked the men. "Well we have reason to believe that your family is under the suspicion that we are the people that murdered your uncle. I know he went to you about us a couple of night's ago, but I swear to god it was not us. We use guns, and he was hacked to death with a knife, or a sword, or a machete. We would like to help you catch the son of a bitch that did this." the man that was dressed more formal said as he stepped forward. "That is a nice gesture, but I think I can handle it myself. I am a cop you know. Now if you would kindly show yourself out the door, I am pretty busy." Alex told the street thugs, "Oh, and I do believe you."

That night, when Alex got off work he went home for a long needed rest. He was exhausted and still he was thinking of his uncle and his murder. He was thinking of the drug dealers that visited him that day, and he was thinking of their offer.

Alex went to sleep and woke up some time during the night, in a cold sweat. For the rest of the night he couldn't get back to sleep. The sun rose at about six o'clock that day, his eyes were red and he could barely stand. The phone rang, his mother called to tell him that his father was murdered. Than every day for days to come a family member was killed, until he was the only male left.

The night that he was supposed to be murdered, Alex once again could not sleep. He heard a bang on the window. He got up from his bed just to check it out, and it was only a branch of the tree outside. By this time, Alex Marshall was a paranoid wreck. Just as Alex turned away from the window, he seen a shadow out of the corner of his eye.

Something at that time happened to Alex. He felt something familiar happening to him, and finally he remembered the dream he had as a little boy. It was real. It was a vision of what was to come. He seen the hunter. He had his machete in his hand just like he had in the dream. Alex picked up his gun and loaded it. He pulled down the hammer and stood at his door, but he didn't come in. Alex put his pants on and tried to follow him. He was lead down to the docks. A large sail boat was there, and there was many passengers on it. Among the people boarding the boat, was the hunter.

Alex followed the hunter onto the boat. He was stopped by a very large man in a black cloak, and a silver mask. "Your invitation sir?" asked the man, "I have none. An invitation for what?" asked Alex, "Look, you are going to have to show me some id so I can check the list." and with that, Alex showed the man his Badge. "Alright Mr. Marshall, you can go right in."

Alex continued on, and began looking around the boat. There must be hundreds of people on board. He found his way bellow the deck. He seen a man with a machete and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and to his surprise it was the drug dealer that he was talking to a few days ago. "Alex, your man is on this boat, he just past by. He dropped this." the dealer said. "Thank god you are hear but why are you hear?" he asked, "There is plenty of time for that. You have been chosen for something, and all of this has been a set up to get you here. Your family has not been murdered, they were just put out for a little bit. The coroner works for the guy that brought you here. Enough of that, we just have to find out who that guy is." the dealer told Alex. The dealer and Alex, quietly walked down the narrow hall in the large boat. After some time he came to a clearing, and it was filled with candles. They heard two men talking to each other. One of the men was the man at the entrance of the boat, and the other was the hunter.

"Marcus, have you found the man?" asked the man in the cloak. He was still wearing his mask but it looked like he was starring a hole through the hunter in which we now know his name as Marcus. "Yes he is here." Marcus said quietly, "Now we can commence." as soon as the man said that, Alex and the dealer could feel the boat moving. "Look, we have to get going before we are caught. Oh pardon, My name is James Ryan." he told Alex. Alex looked at him and walked off. That night he slept peacefully. Peacefully until there was a knock at the door. When Alex heard this knock, he picked up his gun and answered the door. It was Marcus. "We need to talk Marshall. "Come in." Alex said, "I am sorry about the grief that was caused by me, but it was necessary to get you here. I must warn you that this is a trap for you, and you may not get out of this alive. The premise of this trip you will discover down the road. Tomorrow, you will get unpacked at the destination and we will have a dinner for the guests. At this dinner all questions will be answered. Now get your sleep Mr. Marshall. You will need it."

TRIVIA:

The scene in the police station reveals an officer as Jackson Briggs. This is the full name of MK fighter "Jax Briggs". Also A female officer comes in stating that they traced "Him" down to a club. This girl would be Jax' partner, Sonya Blade. This would make "Him"...Kano.

The man with the machete, "The Hunter" was originally designed in the nightmare to be Jason Vorhees. I cut the part out of the opening of the story, where he watched Friday The Thirteenth. This would explain why he thinks it is just a nightmare.

The Reservation that Alex lives in as a kid, Eskasoni, is a real Reservation in the island that I live on. This Island is Cape Breton. In Eskasoni there is a lake called Crystal Waters. This is why I modeled "The Hunter", Marcus, after Jason. (Jason in FT13, died in Camp Crystal Lake).

The title "Timelines" refers to the fact that it takes place at the same time as the MK Movie, and that there is more than one Out World. Each Out World is ruled by more than one emperor. This Emperor in the Silver Mask, is the twin brother of the Emperor we all know and love.


End file.
